1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved multi-component lock assembly designed for secure locking of a first sliding member positioned between a pair of second sliding members. Another version of the invention relates to an improved multi-component lock assembly designed for secure locking of a second sliding member positioned inside a first sliding member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of lock assemblies have been designed to lock and unlock relatively slidable members. Some lock assemblies are mainly related to and basically limited to sliding doors. Two such inventions are demonstrated in the following patents:
Fleming, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,720, issued on Aug. 6, 1996, patents a multi-point lock assembly for a sliding door. The multi-point lock assembly comprises a plurality of latch cartridges mounted at vertically spaced positions along a free side edge of a sliding door. The latch cartridges each include a latch port and can be moved together to engage headed latch pins mounted on an adjacent door jamb. A trigger assembly retains the latch cartridges in an unlatched positioned until the door is closed. Then, the trigger assembly releases the latch cartridges for spring-loaded movement to a latched position to engage the latch pins.
Raymond et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,663, issued on Aug. 23, 1988, patent a spring-loaded dead bolt assembly. A lock assembly is provided that comprises a spring-loaded dead bolt and a spring-loaded plunger that are intercoupled to one another.
Some previously and presently existing lock assemblies have had various applications in different areas. As examples, several patents that have been issued in the past few decades and are focused on numerous applications of lock assemblies follow:
Kronbetter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,082, registered on Jul. 2, 1991, discusses a latching mechanism for opposed sliding members. The latching mechanism has a first and second latch subassembly that are adapted to be secured to a first and second sliding member, respectively. The first latch subassembly has a pivotally mounted first release lever and presents a catch block that has a cam portion and a locking portion. The second latch subassembly similarly has a pivotally mounted second release lever and a latch arm to engage the cam portion of the first latch assembly when the sliding members are closing and to engage the locking portion of the first latch assembly.
Kautt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,727, issued on Oct. 24, 1989, patents a covering element for multi-lock fitting fastened to a door, window or the like. The covering element consists of a rectangular-sectioned tubular member of which one of the minor sides is coplanar with the lateral edge of the jamb of the movable or fixed frame of the door, window or the like and one of the major sides of the tubular member is provided with apertures covering the plurality of lock plate blocks and comprising detent-positioning means interposed between the lock plate blocks and the inner surface of the movable or fixed frame.
Roig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,540, issued on Jun. 13, 1978, patents a closure device for locking a movable element with respect to another element. The closure device comprises a male member, including a flat plate of substantially constant thickness, and a female member, including a portion provided with an elongate cutout having a width slightly larger than the thickness of the flat plate. The cutout-bearing portion is pivotable in one direction upon introduction of the flat plate into the cutout, and pivots in the other direction to wedge the plate and prevent withdrawal thereof. Using resilient means, the cutout bearing portion is urged toward its wedging position. Using handle means, cutout-bearing portion is returned to its unwedged position to permit withdrawal of the plate.
The above-listed patents and many other similar inventions have been developed, some of which still exist in the market. The patents and innovations in the market that are related to similar lock assemblies have been oriented towards doors and windows. However, this invention strives towards additional applications as well. The following patent is provided for extending the reach of a tool such as a paint roller or the like:
Newman, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,558, registered on Dec. 3, 1996, discuss an extension handle with a locking mechanism and a first end presenting an axial opening. The locking mechanism comprises a housing supported on the extension handle at the first end, a pin supported by the housing for shifting movement in a direction transverse to the length of the extension handle between a locked position extending into the opening and an unlocked position withdrawn from the opening, a biasing member for biasing the pin toward the locked position and a release button for releasing the biasing member and shifting the pin to the unlocked position.
Due to the broad range of coverage of the present application, the areas of application of the present invention may range from usage as a lock assembly for doors and windows, to usage as a lock assembly for tool handles, for stilts, for benches and for leg extensions, to name a few.
Despite limitations in scope of application, some previously and presently existing lock assemblies have performed in a satisfactory manner. Meanwhile, there has existed a continuing desire and need for further improvements in high security lock assemblies designed to safely and positively lock a door, window, tool, stilt, bench and other devices against unexpected unlocking. Toward this end, so-called multi-point lock assemblies have been proposed. In addition, there has been a desire for lock assemblies that are designed for independent actuation (e.g. with the push of a button and without using any handles). However, when using independent actuation, in some instances, there have been the unfortunate results that some of the lock members are frequently left disengaged due to human forgetfulness and/or neglect. Disadvantages of lock assemblies with independent actuation over lock assemblies with dependent actuation (i.e. concurrent actuation from a single actuator handle or lever) are relative difficulty in assembling and in installing in a cost effective manner.